A Chipped Reunion Promise
by rejected-pen
Summary: Chihiro returned to the very same spot for six miserable years. One day, she was waiting for Haku as usual but this time,a school mate of hers followed her and tried to rape her if she doesn't do as told. -completed 7 chap.- *New Chap! 'After The End'*
1. The White Dragon

Chapter 1  
  
Chihiro's spirit fell when she returned to the spot where she's been waiting for the past 6 years for someone who promised her, a return to the human world. Though the chirped merrily, the wind whispers soothingly, Chihiro hated it. Why can't it rain when she's upset? Why not? Why is it that everything, everyone is going against her mood? Rain reminds her of the person she's been waiting for... The Kohaku River God. River god brings rain to farmers... isn't it? Why doesn't it rain every time she's there? As Chihiro sat cross legged, leaning unto the statue of the stone god, she cried silently, staring blankly into the tunnel that separates the human, and the spirit world. 

"Chihiro...why are you crying? Missing me already?", a voice whispered on her right ear. Chihiro gasped as she turned around with eyes streaming with tears. There, a boy around her age kneeled by her side, so close she could even feel his breath. He wiped away her tears and told her not to cry. Chihiro slapped him hard that he fell unto the ground.

"Carl! What the @#%& are you doing here? How did you come here?" Chihiro shouted at the grey eyed lad with spiked up dark hair.

"Can't you see, I've followed you to comfort your troubled soul."

"I don't need your comfort. Get out!"

"Why should I?"

"This is my private spot and you're intruding it."

"But I'm still waiting for my answer...Chihiree...."

"It's Chihiro... and I've told you for the umpteenth time, NO!"

"C'mon... y'know that no ain't my answer… I'm the most handsome, coolest, cutest hunk around with 10 fan clubs in 8 school and you're the most beautiful chick which every guy is after. We're meant for each other..."

Carl bent down for a kiss but Chihiro gave another slap and said, "I wouldn't want a spoilt, dumb, good-for-nothing idiot like you for a boyfriend." Carl grasp both Chihiro's hand with a hand and said, "Even if I disgrace you?" Chihiro felt a shiver ran down her spine as she sputtered, "Wh.. what are you going to do? Let go of me you.. you... PERVERT!" 

A sly grin ran across Carl's face. With a slight cooing in his voice, he whispered in to Chihiro's ear, "Now that you mention it, I will do what a pervert does to a lonely girl like you and no one will know unless I tell…" Carl took hold of Chihiro's face and kissed her roughly then he looked cheekily unto her bosom. Chihiro feeling humiliated spat at Carl's face.

Carl roared in anger and shouted so loudly, till Chihiro felt that she could go deaf, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Chihiro struggled even harder out of fear. Carl slapped Chihiro then kissed her. Chihiro felt helpless as Carl started to undress. But before Carl could undress his pants… [hey, that is too much already so let's just say now he's shirtless… buttons took a long time]

A cool breeze blew into the tunnel. Leaves can be seen swirling madly into the tunnel. The wind whispers eerily. Carl and Chihiro noticed the sudden change. Carl stared into the tunnel, filled with curiosity. Chihiro took the chance to counter. [hee hee… come, let's do it, Taekwando's way!] Chihiro [front kick] kicked his *groin* [gotta hurt ya?]. Carl yelled in pain, letting got of Chihiro. Chihiro tried to escape but Carl made an attempt to capture Chihiro which he did successfully. Chihiro screamt but was out screamt by Carl. [^-^ wow, I wanna hear guys scream in terror] Carl ran away leaving Chihiro behind as fast as his legs could carry him.  
Chihiro turned to find a bloodied white dragon playing tag with a gigantic golden ring. 

[well… sorta look like that and that ends my 1st chapter… hehehe… want more? reviews pls]  


  



	2. The Terrible Truth

**Chapter 2**  
  
The white dragon was being chased by the gigantic golden ring. It seems that the ring is trying to capture the dragon. Chihiro felt déjà vu as if it happened before long long ago. Wasn't it flying papers chasing and hurting… Haku. Haku! Chihiro almost forgot who she's been waiting for. [duh… so many years] Chihiro shouted franticly for Haku to get fight back. The white dragon produced an energy ball in it's mouth and fired at the ring but it missed…the energy ball made a U-turn n went after the golden ring. [cool eh? There's even target-lock ^-^] The ring seemed to realize this and made a run for it. [I'm terrible in battle writing…]

The dragon collapsed unto the ground weakly because of the lack of blood. Chihiro rushed to him hurriedly with dragon-blood drenched clothes. Before she could even touch the dragon, it changed into a lad named, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi aka Haku. "Haku! Wake up!" Chihiro nudges Haku's unconscious body. Chihiro cried silently as she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I haven't anymore herbal cake left…"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Chihiro's hand as she touched Haku's face. Chihiro tried to scream but was hushed by another hand. It was Haku. Haku awoke to find a girl crying and mumbling. His head was filled with question, though he felt weak, the questions must me answered. So, Haku grabbed hold of one of her hand and shushed her. Chihiro was startled to find Haku awaken.

Haku looked at Chihiro for a moment and asked, "Who may you be?" Chihiro thought that maybe, she had changed the way she looked, so she said, "It's me, Chihiro… Yubaba named me, Sen. Remember?" Haku looked confused as he repeated, "Chihiro? Sen?" the he asked, "How do you know my name, and Yubaba? Human girl?" Chihiro was taken aback but Haku had a tight hold of her as he urged her to answer. Chihiro only managed to whisper, "Six years ago, I was in Aburaya [Spirit World]. I was trapped there, working for Yubaba. My parents were turned into pigs. And… you saved me…" Haku looked even more confused. Then he muttered, "I don't even remember what happened a year ago…" Chihiro felt anger brewing in the inside of her to think of Haku who had forgotten her. She started to scream hysterically [cuz she's mad mad mad] but was silenced by Haku when he hugged Chihiro. Chihiro was surprised by this because 6 years ago, he never did hug her before. Perhaps, he remembered? Haku let go of Chihiro and apologized for his misbehavior, "Pardon me for my misbehavior, my body acted on its own. You must've been someone very important to me long ago."

Chihiro stared with disbelief until she realized something. "Haku, you're disappearing…" Haku looked at Chihiro through his almost invisible hands then grabbed hold of Chihiro and dashed through the tunnel with his "super" running speed. As they appeared on the other side of the tunnel, Haku stopped to give Chihiro and himself a spell casted rice ball to recover his strength and to ensure Chihiro doesn't disappear in the Spirit World. Chihiro turned towards Haku with the rice ball in her hand and asked, "Why did you bring me back here?" Haku ate his rice ball without any expression or answer. Chihiro kept quiet as she ate hers.

After they've eaten all the rice balls, Haku brought her to Zeniba's place at the swamp on his back in his dragon form. While on his back, Chihiro continue to cry silently after realizing that Haku did not remember her at all. Haku knocked formally on the door when they reached there. The door opened slowly and it wasn't Zeniba who greeted them, instead the No Face monster greeted them.

No Face's mask broke into a smile when it saw Chihiro. Haku took a step in front of No Face blocking his view of Chihiro. No Face motioned Haku to move aside so that he had a better view of Chihiro but Haku stood his ground and said coldly, "You're blocking the way in for our guest." No Face immediately moved aside. Haku led Chihiro into the house as No Face closed the door behind them. Chihiro looked around the cottage. It hadn't changed one bit. Haku greeted Zeniba with a very formal [maybe too formal] bow. Zeniba turned to face them. Zeniba seem to be surprised by Chihiro. Zeniba asked Haku "Haku, who is the beautiful young girl?" Haku replied, "She claimed to be Chihiro or called by Yubaba, Sen." Zeniba's face seemed to light up when she turned towards Chihiro. Chihiro's eyes were puffy after all the crying. Zeniba spoke to Chihiro kindly, "Sen, I mean Chihiro, welcome back. It's been six years." Haku was startled by Zeniba's 'welcome back'. Haku asked Zeniba, "She really did come to Aburaya six years ago?" Zeniba ignored Haku as she continued to ask Chihiro, "Why have you been crying?" No Face seemed to perk up a little when he heard the word 'crying' No Face glared at the expressionless Haku. Before Chihiro could open her mouth to answer, Zeniba interrupted, "It's because of Haku isn't it?" Chihiro was surprised but all she managed to do is to nod her head. Zeniba smiled softly and said, "Yubaba stole Haku's memory last year after Haku was able to quit his 'Sorceress Apprentice contract' to meet up with you, Chihiro." Haku kept his silence as he looked at Chihiro. Chihiro burst out crying again as she went to hug Zeniba [that's hard since Chihiro had grown and Zeniba's well, short with a gigantic head] 

Haku was still silent and expressionless as he recalled what had happened, Yubaba used the gigantic ring to capture him when he tried to steal his memory back in Yubaba's bathhouse then the ring chased him into the human world where he heard a voice he knew so well long ago, calling him then he collapsed. He woke up to find this girl crying on top of him. Zeniba told him that he had loved a girl named Chihiro six years ago. How can he love a girl he doesn't remember?

[Eh, you again? I didn't know you were still reading this junk of mine. Want me to continue? How about, reviews 1st?]  



	3. Missing

**Chapter 3**  
  
It was already late when Zeniba finished explaining things to Chihiro with an annoying No Face who's trying to catch her attention. Chihiro didn't know what to think about Haku right now even though Zeniba said, "A memory is never forgotten even, if it's stolen" No Face led Chihiro into a room while chattering excitedly with his Ah's. Chihiro did not remember getting on the bed or trying to sleep but a surprise awaits Chihiro when she woke up the next morning. 

The moment Chihiro opened her eyes, she saw two green eyes staring directly at her from above her. Chihiro decided to sit up but was blocked by Haku's hand. Haku pushed Chihiro down and asked, "Are you really the girl who is very important to me six years ago?" Chihiro nodded slowly as she tried to sit up again. Haku refused to let her sit up and pushed her down again and asked, "Did you look as you are now as you are six years ago?" Chihiro gave up trying to sit up and said, "I was younger 6 years ago and I changed a little because I'm still growing." This time, Haku let go of her as he kneeled beside Chihiro's mattress deep in thought. Chihiro packed up the mattress, blanket and pillows she used into a corner and kneeled beside Haku. Haku seemed to realize this and asked another question without looking at her, "Was I a very important person to you, six years ago?" Chihiro blushed at the question and said yes. Haku moved to face Chihiro face to face, looking straight into her eyes and asked, "Am I still a very important person, now?" Chihiro hesitated before answering. Is Haku still her very important person as he was six years ago? If he were to leave her, did she even care one bit? Yes… she cared, not one bit but tons of bits. Chihiro nodded slowly, and stammered, "Though I like you more than you like me;" tears started swelling from Chihiro's eyes as she paused for a moment, "you're the most important person in my life even if you don't remember me. My life would be full of misery, if not because of you, I would've disappeared from this world and my parents might've already eaten pork. And… an-" Once again, Haku embraced her. Chihiro stayed still as she did not know what to think of. Haku apologized for his misbehavior [again ^-^] and said, "I can't see you cry like that, Chihiro. Don't cry…" Then, silence as Chihiro and Haku sank deep into their own thoughts. Haku's embrace felt warm and secure, but…

Chihiro broke the long silence by asking, "Haku, am your very important person?" Haku's brows furrowed as soon as Chihiro finished. After a moment, Haku said, "I am not worthy to answer your question till I recover my memory." With this, Haku stood up walked towards the door. He was about to open the door when Chihiro came up from behind and said, "I'll… I'll help to get your memory back. It's in Yubaba's bathhouse. Isn't it?" Haku nodded without turning to look at her and said, "Beware of her traps," and walked away [he's cold naturally isn't he?]. Chihiro stood at the door way, looking at Haku's disappearing shadow disappear into Zeniba's house.

Haku walked up to Zeniba and said, "Today, I'm bringing Chihiro along. Is that okay with you?" Zeniba smiled worriedly and said, "If it's okay with you, it will definitely be okay with me, Haku." Out of no where, No Face appeared with lots of angry 'Ah's which particularly meant 'You horned flying foxy faced wiggly snake better not touch my Sen. Sen is mine! I wanted Sen FIRST, you leave her out of it. I'll take care of her! Go now and leave her alone! You made my Sen cry a lot already. Get out! Get out!'. Haku glared at No Face, whispering a silence spell and casted it at No Face. No Face tried to do more of his 'Ah's but failed. No Face then sat silently beside Zeniba, making signals for her to undo it but Zeniba made no move to undo. She continued to sew as she smiled and said, "Make sure she eats before she goes…" Haku nodded and thanked Zeniba before he ran out to Chihiro's 'temporary' house. Before reaching Chihiro's door, he halted. Why is he so excited all of a sudden? This is just the second day he met her since his current state of mind. He shook the thought off and knocked on Chihiro's door.

"Coming!" Chihiro said loudly which is clear that she's gotten back her joyous mood after the bitter truth about Haku. Haku smiled softly to himself for no particular reason while waiting for Chihiro. Chihiro slid the door open for Haku after a few seconds. [y'know, not all girls take so long to be ready…] Haku's face turned serious as he asked, "Are you ready? …have you eaten the food I gave you?" Chihiro smiled and said, "Thanks, it was delicious!" Haku smiled a mild smile. He motioned Chihiro to follow him. Chihiro tried to follow but lost him as he was too fast. Chihiro frowned as she made her way to the train station. No Face had slipped some gold into Chihiro's pocket while she's asleep. Hopefully, the train conductor could take them as tickets to the bathhouse. Chihiro reached the train station. She looked up into the sky and caught Haku as a dragon, circling above the forest near Zeniba's place. Chihiro waved at Haku and shouted for him. Haku realized her shouting after several minutes when Chihiro's throat began to sore from all those shouting. Haku landed in front of Chihiro and bent low for her to get up. This, Chihiro did as she did 6 years ago. She held his horn for a better grip and hopped unto his smooth scaled body. Haku started to rise up into the sky effortlessly and spiritedly as he had done six years ago. Chihiro bent low for better stabilization, deep in thoughts. After she got Haku's memory back, Surely Haku would return to her. He promised. He promised he would meet me. Didn't we already meet? But with a memory less Haku? Chihiro sighed.

They reached the bathhouse in the afternoon when Yubaba is still out and everyone is sound asleep. Haku landed as quietly as he could and transformed back into his normal self. His expression, very serious with Chihiro clinging unto him. Haku had landed at the place where Yubaba always landed which is the nearest to her room/office. Haku and Chihiro crept silently into the office, using Haku's sorcery to unlock doors and drawers. It wasn't long before they found it, a little jar hidden in an aquarium with the name, 'Nushi' on it. Haku kept it safely and was about to call Chihiro when a sudden gust of wind blew in through the windows. "So Haku, back for your memory eh?" It was Yubaba. Yubaba took out a golden ring like that of yesterdays. Yubaba grinned as she threw it at Haku. Haku grabbed Chihiro and fled from the bathhouse. Haku [now a dragon] got the ring of his tail after counter attacking it twice. Haku felt that something isn't right though. Chihiro was silent. Haku brushed the thought off and went straight to Zeniba's house.

Upon reaching Zeniba's house, Chihiro jumped down from Haku and rushed towards the door. Haku transformed back and opened the door for Chihiro to enter. [Chihiro was pulling the door till Haku pushed it open for her] It was dark as Haku stepped into Zeniba's house and showed the little jar. Zeniba smiled at Haku and asked him to let her put it back into his head. The jar which seems empty [that's why it's almost invisible in the aquarium] wasn't as empty as one would think. Zeniba chanted under her breath as the contents in the jar turned a shade of blue. She continued chanting as she poured it all unto Haku's head. It came out in a ball of glowing blue and disappeared into Haku's head. Zeniba stopped chanting and asked Haku, "Is that your memory?" Haku's brows furrowed as he said, "No, this is just a memory of my life as the Kohaku river god. I've only seen Chihiro for the first time. This is not the whole of my memory." There was a rattling sound from Chihiro. Both Zeniba and Haku turned towards her. Chihiro was emptying a can of cookies by shaking it upside down. She wasn't acting like herself. Haku immediately casted a spell, just to be sure, he casted a 'true self' spell unto Chihiro and she appeared to be three heads standing on top of each other. Haku and Zeniba's eyes widened. Chihiro must still be in Yubaba's bathhouse. Yubaba had tricked Haku successfully this time. Haku rushed to the door but Zeniba made him halt with her sorcery. Zeniba handed Haku a green glittering hair band. "It will protect her from the strongest magic, as long as you love her. The last that I gave could only protect her from weak magic." Zeniba turned towards the 3 heads and turned them each into 3 paper planes and send them flying back to Yubaba. "Those heads will be sure that Yubaba didn't notice your presence. Now go." Haku took the hair band and went out. Zeniba saw Haku flying like a torpedo at her window as she said to herself, "I'm not sure if you can save her if my sister haven't turned her into a pig."  
  
  
[Whoa, you really is still reading till the end? Haa... maybe I will turn Chihiro into a pig. muahahahaha... I just said maybe]  


  



	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**  
  
Haku was at Yubaba's office by morning, after Haku made sure that Yubaba had left with her Yuubird. Haku crept slowly on the carpeted floor and into Bou's room. There, Chihiro could be seen playing with the gigantic 7 year old child, Bou or more like being played with. Haku sighed a sigh of relief as he casted a sleeping spell on Boh. Boh yawned sleepily and fell unto the ground fast asleep. Chihiro turned to face Haku. Instead of running towards Haku and cry, 'You're my hero!' she glared at him, "You came here only for your memory didn't you?" Haku was startled by her sudden change of attitude towards him. Chihiro continued, advancing towards him, "You won't get your memory back as long as I'm here… Yubaba did not erase your memory about me!" Chihiro took a blackened dagger from a drawer and continued, "You lied to me about everything… and I'm going to kill you!" Chihiro slashed Haku's chest and managed to give him a deep cut. Chihiro made another attack but this time, Haku defended himself. He just couldn't attack her even though he tried to put her to sleep with a sleeping spell but he felt weak. Haku noticed his blood that was on the dagger had turned black, it was poisoned. Chihiro kept on attacking while Haku only defended therefore, losing the battle. Haku collapsed when he tried to dodge another attack. Chihiro was about to stab Haku when he said, "You've grown beautiful, Chihi-" and fainted. Chihiro's eyes widened as she dropped the dagger unto the floor. In Haku's clutched fist was the green hair band he wanted to give her. 

* * *

Flashback

After Haku left with the fake Chihiro, Yubaba was about to turn Chihiro into a pig for her supper when Bou came up and wanted her to play with him. Yubaba agreed but casted a spell on Chihiro's deepest worries to capture or kill Haku for her, 'did Haku remembered her? Is she important to him? Did he lie to her?' Yubaba even added some spice into her head. [You should know which]

* * *

Haku blinked as he tried to focus. He was lying down on a mattress, he sensed a sense of déjà vu as he sat up to have a better look. Kamajii was sleeping against the wall beside him. Haku got up and took a sip of whatever it is in the cup beside him. It tasted very bitter, so he spat it out. [sorta like reflex] Haku shook Kamajii up with a gentle shake. Kamajii awoke and smiled, "So, you've awaken?" Haku nodded then asked, "Chihiro?" Kamajii smiled even more and muttered to himself, "The power of love," then he continued, "Miss Chihiro gave me orders to keep you here till you're well enough." "Where is she?" "She'll visit you soon enough." Haku then sat silently, deep in thoughts [as he always has] "Kamajii, how long have I been here?" "Ah, not long Master Haku, It's only been eight hours since you arrived." Just then, Chihiro arrived with two little bottles. "Haku, let's go," her expression was serious, "I'll explain later. Thank you, Kamajii." Kamajii waved and said, "I don't mind having you two in here." Chihiro then pulled Haku to the exit. [geez, when did Chihiro play follow the leader ^-^;] Once out, Chihiro asked if Haku is able to fly back to Zeniba's and he nodded in agreement. At once, he transformed into a white dragon. Chihiro leaped unto his back which Haku replied by flying as fast as he could without dropping Chihiro..

While on Haku's Back, she said, "I'm sorry for whatever I said to you while I was under Yubaba's spell, I've gotten your memories back for you." Then she paused for a brief while before continuing, "Thank you for the hair band… We better hurry before Yubaba's spell on me comes back, Haku." Haku wanted to reply but he had to maintain his dragon form no matter what. By nightfall, they reached Zeniba's place with a waiting No Face at the door. They landed and went into Zeniba's house with No Face scolding like a grandma at Haku. Chihiro handed Zeniba both the bottle written, 'Nigihayami' and 'Kohaku' then turned towards Haku. "Haku, please tell me if… you… were sincere, cared about me and, … loved me… after you got back your memory…" then she walked away. Haku's eyes trailed her till she disappeared before he turned towards Zeniba.

Chihiro stood outside, feeling the cold wind blow against her skin as she stared at the door. She wrapped herself with her own arms. It seems that time flies faster since she was trapped in Yubaba's bathhouse. She opened her fist to study the green hair band. In the middle, of the bend, she could just make out the word, 'Chi hi ro'. She smiled at it as she closed her hand again. Perhaps he did care about her. She used it to tie around her ponytail together with the pink one and smiled sadly, hoping that Haku really did wanna meet her before he quit his apprenticeship with Yubaba. She needed to know the truth as soon as possible before the spell returns, Haku's the only person who can break the spell with 3 simple words.

The door creaked signaling that someone came out. Chihiro slowly looked up to face Haku. He's green eyes sparkled as he said, "I… I love you…" and smiled as he continued, "I promised to meet you in our world didn't I?" Tears started streaming down Chihiro's cheeks as she ran to hug Haku. Haku welcomed her embrace as he hugged her back, even crying himself as he whispered, "I remembered… I hope what I said is enough… I'm terribly sorry for what had happened…" Chihiro held Haku tight, not wanting to lose him ever again. Haku bent down and gave her a long passionate kiss which made Chihiro felt all warm inside. When their lips finally parted, Chihiro asked, "Why did you do that for?" Haku smiled and said, "Because, I've wanted to do that ever since you left" Then, a frown ran across his face before he invited her in, hand in hand. No Face was sulking in one corner while Zeniba made supper.

They had a 'happy meal' before going to bed except No Face who was still sulking away and they were about to get ready for bed when Haku pulled Chihiro aside, "There's something I need to talk to you about." Chihiro nodded for him to continue, "There was a reason why I wanted to meet you after I quit my apprenticeship with Yubaba" Haku took a deep breath before continuing with a frown on his face, "I have to marry the Princess Aqua, daughter of the Sea God under the order of the Sea God himself. If I do not do as said, I will be beheaded. I'm sorry Chihiro but, I may have to leave you once more or I'll never be able to see you again… I wanted your decision, Chihiro." Haku hugged Chihiro, not wanting to let her go, afraid that if the Sea God knows about this, Chihiro will be beheaded as well. Haku tightened his arms around her as Chihiro tried to make a decision.

[Guess ths ain't no happy reunion, ya? So… guess what's Chihiro gonna say to this 0_o? To see him die for her or to let him live leaving her alone? Reviews! Reviews! Muahahaha]  


  



	5. Centre of the Sea

Chapter 5  
  
Chihiro snuggled closer to Haku, she felt secured in his embrace as if nothing in the world could harm her as long as she's in his arms where it's warm and secure. If only it could last forever. There was a brief silence before Chihiro said, "Haku, isn't it 2 years since you quit as Yubaba's apprentice, the Sea God have not done anything yet did he, about your absence there?" Haku loosened his embrace and replied, "The Sea God gave me two years to decide… My time is almost up." Chihiro sighed sadly, and whispered to Haku, "Promise me that you'll make me yours, Nigihayami Kohaku, no matter what happens. Promise?" Haku smiled at her softly as he leaned his forehead against hers and said, "Promise." 

[I sorta drew a fanart for this 'promise part' tell me if you want it and I'll give you the URL for the pic ok?]

Early next day, Chihiro carried a bag containing clothes and food out to the front of Zeniba's house. Haku was already waiting there, studying the shines of dawn lighting up the darkness of night. Chihiro crept up slowly towards Haku and gave him a peck on his left cheek. Haku took a step backwards in surprise as he rubbed his cheek. "Chihiro, you gave me a fright." Chihiro smiled and said, "I'm just doing it before it's too late." Haku smile back and said, "Ready?" Chihiro's smile faded into a worried expression..   
"Haku, do you think it's safe for me to sneak in there? Won't they eat me if they find out? The Sea God's favourite dish is made of human, isn't it?" Haku's expression frozen at the thought of a 'Chihiro Dish'. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all for Chihiro to follow to witness his wedding with Princess Aqua. It is true that the Sea God and other dragons in the castle liked eating human, especially young girls or children but as long as it was Chihiro's request, he'll fulfill it. "You'll be safe as long as you're with me." Haku's expression was serious as he said let's go. Chihiro stared at him for a couple of seconds then said, "Aren't   
you, gonna turn into your dragon form?" Haku held Chihiro's hand and smiled, "There's no need for that, as long as I have my true identity, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Come…"  


As soon as Haku touched Chihiro, Chihiro felt light all of a sudden, lighter than a feather, as if gravity doesn't exist. Even her hair started floating without the presence of gravity. Chihiro looked down to find herself floating, going against the law of gravity. Haku tugged her hand from above. Chihiro looked up to find Haku in a serene smile as he said, "I wanted to hold your hand in mine. As long as you stay in touch with me, you can fly easily as walking." Chihiro willed herself to go higher but she went too fast and almost knocked Haku's head, head on. "With a little practice, of course," Haku added with a sense of humour. Chihiro blushed and said, "Guide me then, the way you did last time." Haku pulled Chihiro further from the ground effortlessly. Chihiro's eyes widened with delight as she did six years ago. Haku smiled sadly as he studied Chihiro's face and expression, trying to capture every moment. The face he would have to dream of in the future.

"Haku, where exactly is the castle?" Haku looked around and pointed towards the sea, immediately, he flew towards the sea. "We need to go deep into the sea to the center of all seas" Chihiro hesitated, "But I can't breathe underwater…" Haku paused, he had forgotten that human couldn't breathe underwater. Haku held Chihiro close to him and gave her another passionate kiss in the air. They parted after awhile, this time, Haku had a pleased smile on his face, "You can breath underwater now, Chihiro." With that, Haku pulled Chihiro with him deep into the sea with an audible splash that can be heard even when she's already deep in the sea. At first, Chihiro struggled to breathe, holding her breath till pressure pushed the air out of her fragile body. Chihiro swallowed the salty water of the sea as Haku pulled her further into the sea. Chihiro tugged Haku's hand panicly, Haku turned around to see Chihiro, Haku stopped at once and said, "Breathe as if this was once the air that you had breathed in above the waters." Chihiro breathed properly this time as the pain in her ears eased, the water pressure softened their force against her and water rushed through her nose. Seeing that Chihiro isn't in pain anymore, Haku continued. Chihiro shut her eyes tightly as the salt is stinging her eyes while they went deeper.

Not long later, Haku paused. "Chihiro, open your eyes… We've reached the Castle's entrance." Chihiro opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a castle, lit by dim lights. The castle's wall, made of shells, arranged in a unique way. Chihiro stood in awe as she studied the castle from top to bottom. The door swung open all of the sudden which made Chihiro jumped a little. Haku whispered urgently, "Chihiro, be silent and speak only when spoken to, understand." Chihiro nodded. Haku walked in with Chihiro tagging along into the luxurious castle. A beautiful young lady greeted them. She was richly dressed in a blue theme. Haku bowed formerly to her which Chihiro hurriedly followed and said, "Greetings, Princess Aqua."

Haku rised, followed by Chihiro. Princess Aqua smiled and said, "I believe, that this human girl is my gift?" Haku stepped in front of Chihiro, plastered a smile on his face and said, "My apologies, Princess Aqua. This is my disciple." Princess Aqua seemed upset about it and said, "Then where is my gift-" Haku interrupted before she could demand even more, "Perhaps Princess, you will show me around your magnificent castle of the most beautiful Princess ever lived?" Princess Aqua smiled at the sound of praise, forgetting about the gift, she showed Haku his room which is a very spacious room filled with odd instruments then pointed a rugged piece of mat on the floor for Chihiro and left.

[I'm drawing Princess Aqua as well… review if you wanna see…]

Haku sighed a sigh of relief as soon as the Princess left. Chihiro drooped her head thinking, "I'm losing Haku to that spoilt Princess? No way!" Haku fingered one of the instruments, immediately, he had new clothes on. Haku's eyes were sad; marrying a spoilt princess wasn't something one would do willingly. Chihiro kept quiet, sitting on her rug. "Chihiro," Haku began, "I will be expected to propose to the Princess during dinner…" Chihiro did not reply or even budge. Haku continued, "Chihiro, I'll try to get a seat for you at the table." Then, Haku left Chihiro alone. Chihiro got her bag and dug into it. She took out a ring, it was a gorgeous ring that no word could describe it. The gift, to propose the wedding… Chihiro sighed as she stared at the ring. The very item that will cost her, Haku. There was a knock on the door which Chihiro answered, a girl her age said, "Dinner is ready, everyone will be expected to be there by 5 minutes," then left. Five minutes… Chihiro clutched the ring tightly as she was supposed to hand it to Haku when he proposes. Chihiro went out of the room, following the directions that the Princess had given before leaving.

At the dinner table, the Sea God could be seen laughing loudly with Haku. Haku had failed to get a seat for Chihiro therefore, she has to eat on the floor all because of the 'GOD/DESS only' table that doesn't allow humans on it. Chihiro looked forlornly at her food. 7 miserable small fried anchovies, bones of fish and empty shells of oysters. If this is what it's gonna be like, Chihiro wasn't even sure if she's gonna survive at this rate… "Ha ha ha, Nigihayami, so glad you made it, my child." The Sea God said merrily. He was a very tall, jolly fellow with long white wavy hair that reached his back. He had a long moustache and beard which made him look more ancient then the stars that never get to shine unto the sea floor. The beautiful Princess Aqua looked… alienish? Her hair was a mixture of light aqua blue and light moss green with eyes as blue as the view of the sky from the floor of the sea. Her skin was a pale white colour and around her wrist were semi-transparent golden bangle. Behind each of her ears were seven white feathers. Around her neck was a choker with a blue crystal as its stone. Princess Aqua flirted with Haku all dinner using every flirting style that she could think of but not that noticeable for the Sea God to realize. Haku tried hard to ignore the Princess' eyes as they were suddenly bright and clear, almost hypnotizing. Haku concentrated on his food, slicing whatever was on his plate slowly, trying to waste time away. The Sea God then began, "Nigihayami, would you like to have my daughter's hand in marriage? That was what you came for, is it not?" Haku paused eating and sat up, looking straight into Princess Aqua's hypnotizing eyes.

"Chihiro!" Haku said from the table, still looking at Princess Aqua. Chihiro stood up immediately and went to stand beside Haku, Chihiro clutched the ring tightly not wanting to give it to Haku. Haku showed Haku his palm for the ring which Chihiro reluctantly gave. Still gazing at Princess Aqua, he said, "Someone had been in my thoughts and dreams for several years," Haku dropped his gaze and fingered the ring as he smiled at it. Chihiro felt tears welling up, she shouldn't have come, she just couldn't take it. Haku must have been hypnotized by the Princess. She wiped her tears away, trying to show as if her eyes hurt as not to have any suspicion between her and Haku. Haku turned towards the Sea God and said, "Your daughter is indeed beautiful and charming, your majesty. I am not worthy to have her hand." The Sea God laughed aloud and said, "My daughter is the one who wishes you to be her husband, Nigihayami. She says she's seen you around here before and fell for you. Ha ha ha, not worthy, hah! You have my blessing to marry my daughter." Princess Aqua blushed scarlet which made her look even more odd on her pale skin. Princess Aqua giggled and said, "Pa pa… don't." Haku smiled to himself, still fingering the ring. "Your majesty, grant me this wish." The Sea God roared with laughter, "Of course, of course!" Haku smiled in satisfaction, and continued, "I wish that the wedding that ties me and your daughter is aborted."

Chihiro's spirit was lifted the moment Haku said that. The Sea God stopped laughing. "Whatever the reason for? Hadn't you dreamt about my sweet daughter for several years?" "Alas your majesty, it wasn't." Princess Aqua took out her trident and pointed it towards Haku. It was made of the same semi-transparent gold, like her bangles. "Who's beauty that has surpasses mine and stolen you heart from me, Nigihayami?" Haku still smiling said, "My heart wasn't stolen from you, Princess Aqua, it never was. Her beauty, more beautiful internally than yours." Princess Aqua touched Haku's throat with her trident and yelled, "I demand to know who?" Haku took Chihiro's hand and slipped the ring unto her ring man finger. Chihiro gasped as a sudden odd feeling enveloped her. Haku turned towards the Sea God and said, "I love this girl, Chihiro. I will do anything to make her mine, your highness. Please grant my wish as you had agreed before. The Sea God was speechless as he stared at Chihiro, head to toe then toe to head, finding for words but no word came out.

[ Ahh… I know I'm being such a cliff hanger, I'm not that bad but I'm trying hard to continue at your request ^-^ wait for the nxt chapter ya? Reviews! Reviews!] 

  



	6. Heart

Chapter 6  
  
It was a long silence between Haku, the Sea God, and Princess Aqua. Princess Aqua withdrew her trident and pointed it towards Chihiro's neck. Then, she smiled a sinister smile, "You can't go against principals, Kohaku. You can't love your disciple…" "Isn't disciple something like, a student? I'm teaching her on how to live in this world. That's all." Haku said calmly. The Princess, clearly not satisfied with his answer, tilted Chihiro's head with her trident. Studying her features. After awhile, she took it away and ran to her father, "Papa! I won't let that human take Haku away from me. Papa…" The Sea God sighed and said, "Aqua, let me think about it, okay?" The Princess began sulking and said, "Just kill the human and make her my wedding dinner's main course." The Sea God remained silent then said, "Nigihayami, you shall rest while I decide. I shall summon you tomorrow. "Thank you, you majesty. I shall resume to my humble room." [I don't know how to speak to a king nor a god…. ^-^; eheheh.] 

Haku still holding Chihiro's hand, lead her back to 'their' room. Chihiro held her neck as the trident had made a little cut there and she felt dizzy as the world spun around her. She collapsed unto the ground, unconscious. Haku knelt beside her and carried her. Whispers echoed through the wall of the hall like the whistling wind that they never felt. Haku took a glimpse of Chihiro and rushed to their room muttering, "Damn it". Her face was pale and her lips began to take a shade of purple. Her breath could not even be heard. Upon reaching their room, Chihiro's lips already turned black and her skin felt cold. Haku lay her unto his bed. Staring at her with distress. He took her heartbeat but there was none to take. [Aah! Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me!!!! Wah!!!] A tear ran down Haku's cheek but he wiped them away as he remembered something out of grief. Haku gave Chihiro another kiss what they call, the kiss of life. Colour cameback to her cheeks and lip. Warmth took over the coldness that once over took her body. Her eyelids, opened slowly, trying to focus. Haku smiled as his Chihiro cameback.

"Ha… Haku!" Chihiro sat up and hugged him and he kissed her. As soon as they parted, Chihiro cried and said, "I was so afraid… I saw a light, and felt light. There were two tunnels without signs and… and… someone tried to pull me into the dark tunnel, filled with screams of terror, pain and anger…" Haku laid a finger on her lips and said, "You're safe now…" Chihiro touched her neck but the cut was gone… "Haku… there was a cut here… it's gone." Haku just smiled at her. Chihiro then asked again, "How was it that I, a human was able to breath down here, Haku? How did you -" Haku touched her forehead and said, "We may be bugged, so I won't tell aloud." It was like some kind of movie had gotten in her head as she saw Haku in Yubaba's office. Yubaba directed Haku to get the Ultimate Black Pearl from the Sea God. Haku was then in the castle, moving noiselessly. Haku then stole a box full of pearls of all sorts and ran out. [ I dunno how the hell he got it inside his stomach so let's just say he had swallowed them whole, the pearls one by one in his dragon form] The Princess caught him running down the hall and stopped him. She enquired his name and he told her that he was just a visitor as the children of water and he was in a hurry. The princess let him go and he went back to Yubaba where he was seen giving Yubaba the tiny Ultimate Black Pearl. Later, Haku was seen kissing Chihiro for the first time but this time, Chihiro could see something glowing came out of Haku's body and into hers. This had also happened before then went into the sea, when she was unconscious and when she was conscious except that when she was conscious again, the glow came out of her body and into Haku's. Then, everything went blank as she heard Haku's voice in her head. "I've given you the Pearl of youth, air and life but I've taken out the pearl of life as it is easily detectable in a human's body." Haku removed his hand and said, "That's how. You may sleep on my bed, Chihiro." "But… what about you?" "I'm a river god, I don't really sleep. Seeing you asleep will calm my heart." Chihiro smiled and said, "Okay, I shall sleep here." There was a brief silence before Chihiro said, "I can't sleep when people is watching…" Haku stood up and said, "Very well…" and walked to the other side of the room. Deep in his own thoughts. [As usual] After several minutes, Haku walked towards Chihiro as he looked at her peaceful face with beauty that shines whenever she smiled. Haku lay beside Chihiro, fingering her hair, so soft and and smooth that nothing could describe. Haku then hugged Chihiro, wanting her in his arms… If only this could last forever.

Chihiro awoke the next morning to find herself in someone's arms, on the bed. She screamt and kicked whoever it was. "Tsk, Chihiro… it's me." Chihiro realized that it was only Haku but she sulked as well and said, "Did you do anything to me?" "Yes…" "What… did you do?" "Hmm… I played with your hair and hugged you to keep you warm. Don't you feel cold now?" Chihiro then realized that she's shivering. "Di..did you do anything else?" Haku smiled and said, "No… that was all." "You did not touched where you're not welcomed yet. Did you?" Haku was surprised, "Not welcomed? Where?" "…ju…just where di.d.did you touch..ch?" "Your hair, face and when I hugged you…" Chihiro kept silent, doing whatever that could warm herself. Haku was confused, 'Unwelcomed?' "Ha…haku…" Chihiro finally said. "Co…cold" Haku smiled, relieved that she wasn't angry and hugged her. Haku felt warm to touch as if the bitter cold could not even come close to him. The sun's heat could barely reach here… that must be why it's cold especially at night, Chihiro thought. "Chihiro, I'm sorry I lied." Chihiro looked up towards his face. Haku then continued, "Princess Aqua is as weird as her name. She kills her husband every five years. I did not tell you this because if I married her, I thought I might still have a chance or two to see you but, the princess had dark magic of her own, forgive me." Chihiro whispered back, "There is nothing to forgive." There was a knock on the door which Haku opened with sorcery. "Master Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi is to be in the throne room, immediately." A little boy said as he blushed when he saw Haku and Chihiro together. Haku smiled at him and said, "I'll be there." And shut the door once more. Haku then whispered, "Chihiro, if you're feeling cold and lonely, hold the ring I gave with both hands and you will feel my presence." His arms that once held Chihiro protectingly fell to his sided like water traveling smoothly down a steep hill and Haku went out, leaving Chihiro alone. Chihiro stared at the door, hoping he would comeback for something maybe but he did not. Chihiro then went out as well and walked towards the direction of the throne room, wherever it is.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" Haku stepped inside bowing to the Sea God. "Nigihayami, I've granted your wish for now and you're to have a test if you want to leave with that human girl." Haku looked up. Test was something he had everyday when he was with Yubaba. But this time… "Your test is one of the easiest I have given." "Sire, what is the test that you wish to hand me?" "My daughter wishes you to kiss her in front of the human girl. This musn't be told to the human girl." Haku paused as he knew it would break Chihiro's heart. Princess Aqua who was standing beside her 'papa' gave him a flying kiss and giggled. "Will you take the test, Nigihayami?" Haku replied, "Yes, you majesty."

"Will you take the test, Nigihayami?" "Yes, your majesty." Chihiro stood in front of the door to the throne room, hearing the last few sentences. Test? What test? Those written test? The door swung open and there stood Haku facing her with an expression so sad that flowers could wither. "Haku, what's wrong?" Chihiro asked with a cheerful smile. Haku turned away and said, "Nothing." He touched Chihiro's forehead again and his voice could again be heard at the back of her head. "Do not believe at what your eye can see. Believe in your heart, Chihiro." Haku removed his hand and said, "You're getting a fever." Princess Aqua skipped to Haku's side and said, "Kohaku… kiss me…" Chihiro took a step back as she saw Haku kissed Princess Aqua willingly. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Haku's lips parted with Princess Aqua's and muttered, "It is done then…" Chihiro felt her heart aching… breathing became hard as she went forward, "Haku, I believed in you, but now…" She slapped Haku the way she slapped Carl. She took of the ring and threw it back to Haku. She ran back to the room, crying. Haku fell to his kneed the moment Chihiro threw the ring. He clutched the ring tightly and stood up. Princess Aqua then said in a flirtatious voice, "Now she hates you, so you can come to me… Let me be yours, Kohaku…" Haku stared at the path that Chihiro, her sobs could be heard echoing through the walls of the castle. Haku unclutched his palm to look at the ring and said, "No… my heart is no longer mine, it had belonged to someone else but she had tried to throw it back into me… My heart wouldn't accept any other. Not even myself." Suddenly, Princess Aqua started shouting, "GO AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND THAT HUMAN!" Haku then said, "Thank you. You shall be part of my memory." [terrible column in his memory that is =Þ but Princess dunno] Haku then turned and went to find Chihiro.

Chihiro ran away, crying her heart out. Running without directions, then, a hand grabbed her from the dark. The last thing she heard was Haku's echoing voice, "Chihiro…"

[Hee….. review??? I no bad cliffhanger……. Me good….. =Þ]

  



	7. Death

Chapter 7  
  
Darkness enveloped Chihiro when she came to consciousness. The foul air circled around her as she tried to focus. "I want that human for lunch." A voice said. Chihiro widened her eyes as soon as she recognized it. "Princess A-," Chihiro muttered to herself but paused as soon as the foul air stung her nostrils, she pinched her nose. Another voice said, "Of course, your highness." Princess Aqua could be heard laughing to herself before saying, "I want it to be done perfectly. That ignorant Kohaku will be sorry he did not agree to my wishes." Chihiro buried her face into her hands. So this is it? I'm going to die here?, thought Chihiro. Princess Aqua last few words rung in Chihiro's head, _'Kohaku will be sorry he did not agree to my wishes.'_ If so, why did he kiss her… but of course, he's a dragon god, he'll most probably live happier with her, though he'll die after 5 years… better than dying now because of miserable me, thought Chihiro miserably. The door in wherever Chihiro is creaked open but closed shut again. 

"Chef!" Haku's voice could be heard, loud and clear. Chihiro struggled to stand and walked blindly towards the short tiny line of light, where the door should be. Her head still hurts from whatever that someone in the dark did. She searched for the handle but found none. Chihiro slumped unto the floor leaning against the door giving up hope. The door is made of those thick doors like those of a safe. Chihiro tried to shout for Haku but no sound came out. "This is only a dream. This is only a dream." Chihiro repeated to herself in her head. "Why should I shout for Haku, he betrayed me…" Chihiro paused as she looked into the darkness, then continued, "But if I were to die, I'm not dying here!" Chihiro jumped to her feet and started banging the door as if her life depended on it. [well, her life IS depending on it]

All the banging caught Haku's attention. The chef stood in front of the food storage door, his eyes clearly showed terror. "Ma…master Kohaku, may I help you?" Haku still staring at the door behind the chef, "Definitely, I'm searching for a human girl. Have you seen her?" The chef started to tremble, "N... no, Master Kohakugawa… uh, the human is not in here." Haku lifted his palm towards the Chef and said threateningly, "Move away from the Human Storage door." The Chef did not budge as he shook his head. "Prin…Princess' orders." Haku used his sorcery to freeze the Chef and moved him away from the door. [remember how Haku some sort like pause the frog when Chihiro crossed the bridge with him?] Haku opened the door.

A blinding flash hit directly unto Haku and he fell motionless unto the ground. Princess Aqua stood with smug grin on her face and said, "This is what happens when little dragons don't listen. They get fired." Chihiro stared at the lifeless body of… the someone that is very important to her, Haku. She checked for his pulse, his breath but, he hasn't any of those now. Another blinding flash flashed towards Chihiro but, no effect. Tears rolled down Chihiro's cheeks as she glared at Princess Aqua, finally she found her voice and said, "You killed him…" She stood up and walked towards Princess Aqua in a threatening way. Princess Aqua tried whatever magic she knew on Chihiro but none worked. Finally, the Princess turned into a white dragon with sea blue mane. Chihiro screamt and screamt in anger and fury. The chef who's Haku's spell had worn off on him ran out of the kitchen. Chihiro grabbed a knife from the table. [I like knives! Cuz there aren't any swords in the kitchen, knives are close enough ^-^] The dragon [Princess Aqua] backed away at the sight of the knives that clearly shows that she's afraid of knives. [she kept using magic, not weapons except for the trident]

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SCREAMING!"

The SeaGod thundered into the scene with the chef beside him. Princess Aqua immediately turned back into her human form. "Papa!" "Silence!" The SeaGod thundered at the sight of Haku. Then he turned towards Chihiro who was still holding the knife in her hand. "Pa…pa… that human killed my beloved Kohaku…" Again, the SeaGod thundered, "Nonsense!" then he said to his daughter in an angry voice, "A human could never possibly kill a dragon under the roofs of this palace. The knife is spotless and there isn't any blood on Haku." Princess Aqua clearly not happy then said, "She used sorcery, I saw her!" The SeaGod turned towards the chef looking for answers. The chef timidly walked over to Chihiro and pulled out her hairbands, the pink and the green and hurried back to the SeaGod handing it to the SeaGod to study it. Chihiro's brown hair fell unto her shoulder as tears still dripped from her chin.

The SeaGod stroke them softly as they emitted a glow. Then, a dark smoke rised from the hairbands. "Daughter," the SeaGod began, "Where did you learn black sorcery?" Princess Aqua's eyes grew big, "Papa, I did not!" The SeaGod looked at his daughter gravely. "These are the legendary bands that ties friendship and love. It is able to record and absorb magic cast to its user and recognizes its caster. Why did you sneak into the Sea Witch's cave? Guards, lock her in an anti-magic room till I deal with her." "Papa! NO! PAPA!" Two guards appeared and dragged the screaming Princess away.

The Sea God returned Chihiro the bands and asked, "Tell me child, where did you get those?" Chihiro replied while looking at the bands on her hand. They were from my friends, No-Face, Boh, Yu-Bird and Zeniba. The Green one is…is from…" Chihiro couldn't take it anymore as she sank to the ground crying out loudly. The Sea God squatted beside her and said, "Nigihayami kissed my daughter to save you my child." Chihiro's head jolted up. _"Do not believe at what your eye can see. Believe in your heart, Chihiro."_Haku had said. The Sea God looked into Chihiro's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I understand why Nigihayami loved you now. You're indeed beautiful." [Hee, ShazaoBlossom's idea ^-^ Thanks ya?] Chihiro muttered a thank you and stared at Haku's lifeless body. She stroked his hair lovingly hoping he would come back to her but… Chihiro turned towards the Sea God and said, "Isn't there anything you can do about Haku?" The Sea God still looking in Chihiro's eyes, "Haku?... You mean Kohaku didn't you? You know that I can't give life." The Sea God tilted Chihiro's head to have a better look and said, "Stay here and be my beautiful queen, Chihiro." Chihiro immediately stood up and bowed the kind of bow Haku always gave. "I'm sorry your sire but that cannot be done. I…I loved Haku. Eventhough he…" The Sea God then smiled and said, "What do you want then?" Chihiro paused for awhile then said, "I want to have… me and Haku on land above the sea." The Sea God frowned and said, "But that will cost you your life now that Nigihayami is dead." Chihiro looked at her feet thinking, though she will die, atleast she will die with Haku… Chihiro nodded her head and said, "I'm ready."

Chihiro hugged Haku and nodded for the Sea God to send them up. The Sea God then used his trident waving it at them and woosh! They're gone. Chihiro felt the seawater forcing their way in to her bogy through her mouth and nose because of the water pressure. Chihiro hugged Haku even tighter, hugging him seemed to ease her thoughts of pain. The pearl of air Haku gave doesn't do anything good under this water pressure. Her surroundings started to spin around her. Black white black white black white is all she sees and that's all that she sees.

Haku coughed when he awoken. Good thing I took the Pearl of Life… I must've been dead for at least two hour, he thought. Haku tried to get up but something was on top of him. The Sun glared at him with its rays. Sun…, thought Haku. Haku got up and looked at what was on him. Immediately, Haku grabbed it. "Chihiro! Chihiro!" Haku shooked Chihiro's lifeless body but her body remained lifeless. Haku tried inserting the pearl of life into Chihiro's body but to no avail, Chihiro must've died for more than an hour. His eyes moistened when he looked at Chihiro's face. She was smiling. True love is a crooked road indeed, Haku thought. "Chihiro… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…" Haku unclutched his palm to uncover the ring. "this ring contained my heart. It controls my heart… I promised to make you mine but, I guess I was too late…" A tear trickled down Haku's face as he muttered, "I love you Chihiro, I'm sorry…" A gust of wind blew and toyed with his hair. Haku looked up to see a bright white figure in front of him. Haku lay Chihiro's body down and stood up. It said, "I've been waiting… Haku… Spirits do live in Arubaya, don't they?" and both of them locked in each other's embrace.

* * *

**- T H E - E N D -**

* * *

  
[ Muahaha, The End! Muahaha! I'm sure even you know the ending ya? Reviews anyway ^-^] 


	8. After The End

After The End  
  
A/N : Okay, ppl told me to continue filling up the holes so….. me continue one last one ya? I'll start new story after this ^-^ 

Zeniba's eyes lit up. A strange sensation she felt. A strong aura... Zeniba walked towards the door, resting her hand on the door's handle, unsure to open or not. It couldn't be Haku, tought Zeniba. If it was, he would have made everything in the house shake. The aura grew stronger after every tick the clock made. It couldn't be Yubaba, she thought. No-face or also known as koanashi opened the window, showing Zeniba a curious look. Even No Face could sense it…, Zeniba thought even more. She turned the handle and pulled it open.

Up in front, two figures could be seen about 10 metres away. One that was known as Haku and the other… a girl dressed in a glowing white robe or dress… it wasn't clear enough to make out what it was. Her brown hair was dancing with the wind like the leaves of the weeping willow, her slender figure could be seen as the wind blew her robe/dress. Her long fingers interlocked with Haku's. Chihiro…, a thought in Zeniba's head said. Haku and Chihiro stood in front of Zeniba and both bowed at the same time. Zeniba could only stare, open mouthed. Haku then explained to Zeniba, "Chihiro is a spirit now. A human spirit." Zeniba only managed to nod in reply. No-face/koanashi came rushing out with out-stretched arms. He shook Haku as if he ran amok with loads if 'Ah's which particularly meant, "You killed my beautiful Sen!!! You killed her for youself! I know it! You dug her heart out and ate it to have her heart!!!" Haku stood still, smiling softly and said calmly, "She's not beautiful, she's gorgeous…" Chihiro then said, "Zeniba, I need to go back to where I came from…" "th… the hum…human world?" Zeniba sputtered. Chihiro nodded and continued, "Is there any other way to cross the river?" Zeniba took a minute to regain her composure and said, "Fly… human spirits are rare here… they are able to fly, change the way they look, and act as if they still have a body…" Chihiro bowed once more and said, "Arigatou."

* * *

Back in the human world, Chihiro had been missing for two months. Search parties were made but no success came by. The Ogino family's hope was slowly dying, like a candle fighting against the blowing wind. Chihiro's parents did not work for one whole month, praying for news of their only daughter, Ogino, Chihiro. The disappearance of Chihiro's sudden disappearance shocked the whole country where a teenage boy is accused of causing her disappearance named Carl who came up with a story that a dragon captured her, ate her, killed her. Of course, nobody believed him. Who would? Dragons never existed in the world of logic, world where humans like us dwell. Where the unnatural is but a dream, a mystery, a fantasy, where one could share it with no one but oneself. Even if media announces, none would believe but those who experienced the adventure.

On a television set, a reporter reported, "The Ogino family had requested that their daughter's sudden disappearance be forgotten as their daughter is believed to be dead and her spirits lingered away to a better place. The mother of Ogino, Chihiro had said that Chihiro came to their dream explaining to them, sweeping their worries like dust, and that she will never die-" the television went blank. And that's all there is to it.

* * *

A/N : Ppl, thx for your reviews! T_T I really appreciate those reviews as every review brightened up my day. Arigatou shazaoblossom, enervate, babypooh, az, strawberriSkies, yume, the black rose, chihiro, fairygurl, ssj4gohan-rocks, hamster_gurl_janice, Stacy_Janice_Elton, tensaispira, soul, bride_of_lister, Psyco-kyugurl and SnickerS for signing review/s! Sumimasen if I've done any mistakes in the story, Gomene. I'll try to write more soon as long as your reviews are coming. They're like the hammer and I'm the nail, kno? 

* * *


End file.
